


【锤基】玫瑰失

by bluemiao



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemiao/pseuds/bluemiao
Summary: 自己写着玩。





	1. Chapter 1

Loki仰面于床上，凝视着黑暗。  
他身上虽然充斥着粘腻味道，后穴也被浊物污浊，想来身上也遍布红痕，但他不想动，只任凭自己在堕落的道路上，下沉，下沉，下沉。  
他茫然的出神，举起左臂，抓向那虚无的空间，又不知所措的放下，闭上眼，却又清晰浮现刚刚的场景。

 

Thor今晚喝了点从墨西哥带来Tequila，呼着热气闯进了Loki的房间，不由分说地掀开被子，一把将刚准备入睡的Loki抱在怀里，把酒气撒在Loki脖子后。  
但他没醉，Loki清楚的知晓。  
Thor不会在他这个不完全信赖的人面前展现醉态。  
Thor作为接手涉黑集团多年，并在最黑暗的日子挺过来的集团首领，懂得＂对自身弱点极其防范＂的道理。  
但Loki是懂的，为什么喝醉时是Thor最大的弱点。毕竟他清楚得记得他来的第一晚，  
但Thor没容他想为什么，他粗暴的又急不可耐的吻上Loki的唇上。  
Loki一言不发。  
Thor没有在唇上停留多久，他捧住Loki的脸，轻轻把一个吻印在Loki紧闭的眼睛上，又离开，仿佛情人间的喃呢道＂我想看你的眼睛＂  
Loki仍是一言不发。  
Thor伸手去触台灯的开关，Loki突然抬起右臂，把台灯狠狠摔在了地上。  
然后冷冷说＂得了吧，我不是你的小王子＂。  
这句话准确地激怒了Thor。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自己写着玩。

他像一个在黑夜中追逐猎物的巨兽，猛的将Loki摁倒在床上，用娴熟的手法解下自己的皮带，不加任何温柔的将Loki双手紧紧绑在身后，之后狠狠贯穿了Loki的身体。  
但 Loki什么反应也没有，他知道反抗Thor绝无好下场。  
所以他忍着痛苦，任Thor摆弄，没有回应。

Thor并不满意他这般如死鱼的状态，低声喘气，压下音调说“再给你一次机会，让我听听你的声音”，然后加大了身下的力度。  
但Loki只是张嘴冷笑一声，随后立即咬住自己下唇，继续忍耐，绝不发出任何可耻的声音。  
不过他已不可能坚持下去了。  
在昏过去的前一秒，Loki想：让自己在这黑色的阴影中走向凋亡吧。

不过Thor可没这么打算，毕竟这样美的尤物，一下就折磨破碎了很可惜。所以当他感到身下人一点点软下身去，最后瘫在床上，也没了兴致，毕竟不反抗的人可一点意思也没有。   
不过么，日子还长，他有的是耐心让Loki顺应自己的心走。 他离开Loki的纤瘦的躯体，慢悠悠地靠在床边。


	3. Chapter 3

半年前  
Thor百无聊赖地坐在地下赌场的大包厢里，俯瞰着台上的竞拍品。  
他比交易时间来的提前了一个小时，到达这个豪华赌场，老朋友Tony名下的以博彩为名义，而以提供各种地下资金周转为老本行的大型涉黑场所。

 

因为Tony昨天打电话，兴冲冲地说：“嘿Thor！快谢谢我！我可费啦好大劲才让南美那帮家伙同意在我这里竞拍宝石！”  
Thor一头雾水，问：“宝石和我有什么关系？”  
Tony似乎在那边撇撇嘴，说：“你忘了你上次大早上给我打电话，迷迷糊糊说你梦见了一对儿绿宝石，还跟没睡醒似的问我有没有，怎么，你不是突然想要那样的宝石吗？”  
Thor突然想起了那天晚上的梦。  
一个稚气未脱的黑发男孩和一个似乎略大的金发男孩，并肩坐在在玫瑰园中，望着西方的残阳，而Thor他自己，则是在远远的看着两人紧靠的背影，失去了以往在黑道上的残忍冷血，理智威严。此刻，他的内心中似乎莫名充满怜惜与柔情。在梦中呆望着光芒下的红玫瑰，耳中也荡漾着那俩个小小人儿如歌一般的低声细语，黑色头发那人似乎在说什么，侧脸很柔和，而金色头发那男孩在开心的笑……但突然，金色那男孩消失了，玫瑰园也变成了废墟，黑发那人站起身，回首望向他，一双绿眼睛如深泉般，还带着迷蒙的水雾…… Thor随后就惊醒了，他捂着胸口，呆坐在床上。然后对着仍是一片黑暗的天空，他闭上眼，张开了双臂。 那不是段他想要想起的往事。 他低低的对Tony开口“是有一对绿宝石？”  
Tony急急地回上“你可算想起来了，一对儿倒没有，但有一颗上等的祖母绿，相当昂贵，我上次听说了，就赶快帮你要到了这次竞拍。”  
Thor想了想，想到正好在那儿明天有场交易，这次交易过程涉及交易金额较大，他不得不亲自上阵，同对方交锋。那就去看看吧。

他慢悠悠地等着那颗宝石的出场，果然是上品，要作为最后的压轴戏。  
终于等到了，不过当台上灯光亮起，Thor却没有看那颗耀眼璀璨的宝石，那颗宝石被捧在一个人的手心里，向大家展示。Thor是在看那个人。  
一个年轻的男孩，有着纤长的身躯，苍白的皮肤在灯光下近乎透明，黑色的头发有些长，轻别在耳后，更重要的是，他的双眸，是绿色的。和那颗祖母绿一样的颜色，幽深看不出内心的想法。

Thor心脏忽然停了一下。

他和这颗宝石被一同映在屏幕上，好让众参与拍卖的人们更清晰地欣赏着举世无双的美。  
Thor盯着那个男孩，眼中泛起波澜，他站起身，穿过同样惊艳华丽的后台，直走到Tony的办公室。连们门也没敲，就直直的走了进去，Tony在通过自己的全息投影观看这次拍卖情况，看到Thor进来，有些惊讶＂嘿朋友，刚拍卖到这件，你怎么就离开了，不满意？＂  
Thor笑笑，直接问＂那个男孩是谁？你安排的？＂  
Tony疑惑＂男孩儿？＂  
突然又恍然大悟＂哦Loki呀，那是为了迎合参加竞拍人怪异趣味而特别加上的，你没听介绍吗，宝石同那个男孩儿一起拍卖。他也是个宝贝，刚送到这里，那么美的孩子，可还没有人碰过哟～＂  
也是，Tony这里，什么样的交易都有，名义上的正规赌场，底下还提供为大客户的各种服务。 毕竟在这个黑道势力横行的社会，只要有钱有势力，没什么做不到的。 ＂怎么，你对那个男孩儿心动了？＂  
Thor仍是一副恍然的样子，他思考了一会儿，没回答Tony，又回包厢去了。  
这轮竞拍已进行的热火朝天，那些不断喊出报价的人，用贪婪，油腻的恶心目光紧盯着台上那个仅着绿色轻纱的人。  
但那个处于竞拍中心的人，却仿佛与他不相干一般，紧闭双唇，垂下双眸，面无表情地等待结果到来。  
Thor望向他，似乎心中有一丝丝动摇，又有些慌张，过了一会儿，让手下报出了自己的价码。  
没人敢再应。  
不仅是因这突然出现的天价，更是因为＂阿斯嘉德集团总裁＂这一令人闻风丧胆的名声。

 

一锤定音。

Thor有些玩味地看着台上那人，可美人只是抬眼向他清冷一瞥，又垂下双眸。  
嗯，有意思。Thor想。

虽然仿佛是英雄救美，但他也不是什么好人罢了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 偶尔对前面有改动

早晨起来，Thor早已走了。  
而自己的身上早已被打理干净，昨晚的淤青和伤口也被涂上药了。  
Thor偶尔会想起这件事，就会随手叫佣人把他清理一下。  
Loki心里有些不悦。  
毕竟他昨晚好不容易在Thor走后挣扎着起来想着自己收拾，却又因太痛栽倒在了地上，又有些低烧，很快又昏过去了。  
他讨厌在自己不知情的情况下被别人触到。

早饭后，管家让他去Thor书房。  
Thor正坐在小沙发上看东西。他招招手，面无表情的让Loki坐在对面。一会儿，他伸伸胳膊，让Loki站在沙发后，Loki走了过去。Thor伸出双臂，把Loki的头压低些，抚上他的脸颊，最后在 Loki眼睛周围摩挲，Loki能清晰地看到，Thor的眼睛变柔和了，Thor在刚从血拼中回来时，蓝眼睛像是大洋中风暴来临前的景象，黑色占领了蓝色，而现在，他的眼睛是透明的，映着着阳光看，像浅海一样闪着粼粼波光。  
Thor那么珍惜地看着他的眼睛，就好像在看一件稀世珍宝。想到这里，Loki想起了半年前同他一起拍卖的那罕见祖母绿，Thor可对那玩意一点兴趣都没有，买下后就直接美其名曰很衬他的眼睛，就随手送他了。  
Loki在心里对此尖刻地嘲讽了一下，绿眼睛透了些寒意，却忘了Thor在盯着他看。  
Thor笑了笑，说，宝贝儿，别这样看着我，那样你的眼睛就不看了。  
Loki才意识到，又立刻收回目光，换上一副装模作样的讨好模样。  
然后尝试着和Thor提出“以后能别…让别人清理吗……我自己行。” 

说完，脸上微微有些发烫。  
Thor没反对，但也没说什么，就只是盯着他，似乎在想什么  
就当同意了吧。Loki 想。


End file.
